


爱火

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	爱火

aph/仏英/非国设

 

 

弗朗西斯又在墓园里呆了一会。  
今天是让娜·达克的祭日，他告诉亚瑟自己必须回法国一趟。为了工作或者别的什么原因。总之，他随便编了个理由，从亚瑟那儿脱身。亚瑟最近在忙一个投资项目，没有多问就放过了他。如果搁在往常，绝对得事无巨细地把他关照一遍。从出差行程安排到随行人员，包括他准备去见哪些朋友、住什么酒店、接受什么宴会的邀约。自从撞见弗朗西斯搂着一个模特进酒店，亚瑟就对他完全放不下心。亚瑟已经为弗朗西斯身上的香水味和他吵过无数次，甚至直接动手。但这一点也不妨碍弗朗西斯继续背着他和别人上床。反正吵得再厉害，他们睡一晚照样能过下去。  
让娜·达克葬在奥尔良的一个小教堂里。墓碑很简单，白色大理石上刻着她的姓名和生卒年月，没有墓志铭也没有相片，只刻了一朵正在绽放的百合。旁边的杂草都被清理掉，剩下一些淡黄色的小花簇。碑前是一捧带着露水的百合，弗朗西斯站在旁边。他时常能想起让娜微笑的样子、她鬓边的鲜花和明亮清澈的双眸。他曾经的爱、他坚毅的好姑娘、他落魄时的依靠和慰籍，却都叫一场大火给吞噬了。让娜离世时，他们俩才刚订婚没多久。一百一十六天，甚至更短。如果她还活在这世上，弗朗西斯大概这辈子都不会离开法国，也不会去追求亚瑟·柯克兰，更不会因为自己的骗局落到如今的境地。  
“‘我不敢在梦里看到的眼睛。’”弗朗西斯伸出手，抚摸光滑的大理石墓碑，叹息地开口，“如果你没有逼死她，我们都能过得很好。”  
弗朗西斯一直呆到太阳落山才回巴黎。车厢里飘荡着栋雷米民歌的旋律，让娜唱过这首歌。她还为他做过很多事，从不索取回报。可是等待他的，不是披着头纱的新娘而是一片发臭的焦土。

不久后，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦放弃法国的事业，去了纽约。他第一次见到亚瑟·柯克兰是在某个慈善晚宴上，声名赫赫的金融界新贵正与同行高谈阔论，祖母绿眼睛里是潜藏的不屑和鄙夷。法国人在不远处观察了他一会，朝他走过去，把手里的红酒泼在那身价格不菲的西装上，然后对他微笑。 亚瑟怒火中烧。人群窃窃私语起来。  
“抱歉，这位先生，请问我以前对你做过什么吗？”亚瑟咬牙切齿地问，“还是说您有泼别人一身红酒这种特殊的问候癖好？”  
“Oui，你睡了我的女朋友。”弗朗西斯说，“别不承认，英国佬。娜娜已经全部跟我坦白了。”  
“Oh，fuck！”亚瑟低骂一句，“我从来不认识什么见鬼的娜娜。但愿您可敬的女友不是左拉笔下那个糟糕的荡妇！法国佬，你确定不是自己英文太烂搞错了人吗？”  
弗朗西斯挑眉，“这么说倒也有可能。不过酒我已经泼了。”他微笑着问，“你要泼回来，还是我赔你一身新衣服？”  
“虽然你的建议都很有趣，但我更想揍你一顿，法国佬。”亚瑟冷笑起来，盯着他，放下手里的酒杯。  
“噢，别这样。”弗朗西斯说。他突然靠过去，把名片塞进了亚瑟胸前的口袋。亚瑟愣了一下，马上又听见法国人在他耳边忍着笑低语，“其实我没有什么女朋友，只是想和你交个朋友而已。今天这身很性感，亲爱的。”  
弗朗西斯退开几步，伸出手，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，如果你对纽约时尚界有所了解的话，就该选第二个建议。”他又露出微笑，“这身行头很衬你，柯克兰先生。合适的就是最好的。”  
不出一个月，弗朗西斯就把亚瑟追到了手。事情顺利得超乎想象。他甚至有点怀疑自己是不是真的搞错了人，亚瑟除了偶尔口不对心得有点过了头，和普通人也没多大差别。那可就太好办了。弗朗西斯善于察言观色，然后投其所好。连这点都办不到，他也不可能在情场混得风生水起。他们俩确定关系当晚就上了床。在电影院。他们本来在看《午夜巴黎》。弗朗西斯认真盯着荧幕，左手在亚瑟大腿上缓慢地来回抚摸，他煽风点火，一边还在微笑。亚瑟拍开他的手，小声骂了一句，直接拽着他的衣领子和他接吻。幸好情侣座够宽敞。银幕上，菲茨杰拉德和泽尔达在爱情里彼此折磨，痛苦又疯狂，不断争吵。银幕外，弗朗西斯正慢条斯理地解着亚瑟的衣服扣子，亚瑟对此极度不耐烦。  
“你他妈就不能动作快点？！”亚瑟威胁地问。  
“Non，你不懂。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“人们为了取悦自己穿上最好的衣服，然后为了取悦爱人脱掉它们。所以在设计服装的时候，扣子是非常重要的一部分。这个过程令人享受，当然得慢慢来。”  
外套，领带，马夹。就像拆礼物一样。弗朗西斯看着跨坐在自己身上小声呻吟的亚瑟，一向着装严谨的英国人只剩件衬衣勉强挂在胳膊上。白皙瘦削的身体上散落着深深浅浅的吻痕。真可爱。弗朗西斯嘀咕一句，抬头亲吻自己动情的恋人。 

事情大概从一开始就脱离了弗朗西斯的预期。他尽心尽力对待亚瑟，然后开始四处留情。这让亚瑟非常恼火。有很长一段时间，亚瑟都搞不明白他俩之间到底是哪里出了问题。他从不认为是自己性格的原因，这点弗朗西斯早就知道。最后，他只能把一切怪罪在弗朗西斯风流成性头上。他不想分手，但又改变不了现状。他快疯了。这些弗朗西斯都清楚得很，这正他想看到的。  
他的报复很成功，可他却只想快点结束这一切。  
弗朗西斯回到巴黎时，天已经完全黑了。他先去凡登广场的丽兹饭店解决了晚餐，那是他以前常带让娜去的地方。他喜爱主厨的手艺，让娜也是。当然大部分时间，他们会一块儿下厨，共同品尝自己的成果。相比之下，亚瑟就糟糕多了。弗朗西斯只想永远把他拦在厨房门外。  
饭后弗朗西斯在安杰莉娜咖啡馆坐了一会，他没有喝咖啡，而是又去酒馆点了杯龙舌兰日出。这是他最喜欢的鸡尾酒，十七岁时只是尝上一小口，他就被迷住了。他沿着塞纳河漫步，抽了几根烟。河水倒影着路边灯火绚烂的建筑，泛起美丽的光。每年从纽约回来探望让娜，他都会这么做。他会先和让娜说上几句的心里话，然后在巴黎好好走上一段时间，甚至跑去蒙帕拿斯墓园沐浴新鲜空气。只有在这种时候，他才会觉得自己从痛苦的囚笼中解脱了。  
“ Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  ”弗朗西斯对着河流念道，在夜风中掐灭最后一根烟。他又忘记带打火机了，只好半路进商场买了个新的。书桌抽屉里闲置了不少打火机，大都没用过几次，金属外壳新得发亮。亚瑟不知道他是个瘾君子，他不怎么当着亚瑟的面发作。脚边的烟灰被风吹向河面，塞纳河依然平静地流淌，和他离开那年没什么两样，但是他知道河水是新的，灯光是新的，桥上的过路人是新的，一切都改变了。 

弗朗西斯回到酒店，在大厅的沙发上看了意料之外的人。亚瑟抬起头，放下手中的书。 弗朗西斯愣了一会，朝他走过去。  
“你怎么来了？”弗朗西斯问。  
“你这副活见鬼的表情是怎么回事？”亚瑟皱眉，“我来坏了你什么好事不成？”  
亚瑟收好书本，站起来，凑近弗朗西斯。发梢弄得他有点痒。  
“这么晚才回来，居然没有去鬼混？”亚瑟讥讽地笑了一下，“还是说你改去花店泡妞了？”  
“老天。我只是给一个老朋友送了束百合。”弗朗西斯揽过亚瑟，带他上楼，“你该提前给我打个电话，我好去买捧玫瑰。”  
“不需要。”亚瑟轻哼，“不如来聊聊你那个老朋友，哪个女人在你心里地位这么高？”  
“我的救命恩人。”弗朗西斯顿了一会，“放心吧，我只是送了束百合而已。”  
“是吗？”亚瑟狐疑地问，“那以前怎么没听你提过？”  
“你又没问过。”弗朗西斯说，“没什么好提的。”  
亚瑟还是一脸的不相信。  
“别这样看着我。”弗朗西斯有点无奈，“你们不一样。至少，你是活生生的。”  
“她死了？”亚瑟脱口问，马上又说，“我很抱歉。”  
弗朗西斯不置可否地耸耸肩。亚瑟瞥了他一眼，没有再说话。弗朗西斯的表情就像一口气吞下了整杯烈性苦艾酒，那位老朋友对他来说恐怕不是什么愉快的记忆。法国人的目光像粗粝的石子硌着亚瑟柔软的左心房，让他又疼又痒。如果法律允许，他真恨不得能亲手把弗朗西斯那双鸢尾蓝的眼睛给挖出来，锁进盒子里，藏在别墅内只有他知道的地方，每晚睡觉前再拿出来瞧一瞧。但他也知道，就算法律真的允许，他也绝不会这么做。他们出了电梯，弗朗西斯刷卡推开房门。  
“你不是在忙投资吗？”弗朗西斯问，“怎么突然跑巴黎来了？”  
亚瑟冷笑起来，“原因你自己清楚。”  
弗朗西斯坐在床上，沉默了一阵。亚瑟没搭理他，从沙发躺椅上起身，翻找酒店里的红茶。弗朗西斯注视着亚瑟的背影，问，“为什么不和我分手？”  
亚瑟停了一下，他转过身来靠着柜子。  
“弗朗西斯，你就不能为了我收敛点吗？”亚瑟说，“我不认为我们除了分手没有别的路可走，反正我都忍你这么久了。”  
“何必呢？对你来说，拥有一个愿意忠实于你的恋人根本不难。”弗朗西斯叹气，“你没必要因为我把自己搞成这样。”  
“你吃错药了？”亚瑟皱眉，“今天怎么尽说这种话？”  
“亚蒂，我是在和你说真心话。”  
“好，那我也和你说真心话。”亚瑟抱胸看着他，“我没法像折麦子一样挑选恋人，所以只能尽我所能留住我现在拥有的最好的。合适的就是最好的。”  
亚瑟的坦诚让弗朗西斯感到惊讶。他还没能说什么，亚瑟就转回去，继续泡红茶。他一边倒水，一边接着说，“你知道什么叫合适吗？首先，得趁我心意。我不喜欢的东西，就算和我再相匹配，我也不会认为它是合适的。”他叹了口气，低声说，“别再做这种事，算我求你，法国佬。”  
弗朗西斯这次沉默了很久，他摇了摇头，笑着说，“真的没必要。我不值得。你总能找到更合心意的，亚蒂。”  
亚瑟嗤笑一声，嘭得放下茶壶，“你今天到底什么意思？你要是现在就告诉我，你从始至终根本没爱过我，我们马上就能分手！”  
“当然不是。”弗朗西斯不假思索地说。他很快又后悔起来。过了一会，他才开口，“算了，这个话题到此为止吧。”  
弗朗西斯突然想起了什么，“亚蒂，你什么时候到的？”  
“刚到不久。”亚瑟回答，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”弗朗西斯披上外套，“我出去一下，很快回来。”  
他出门去凡登广场那家餐厅打包了羊小排，在拉杜瑞要了份杏仁饼，接着在商场拿了一盒大吉岭红茶，回酒店路过花店时又去买了一捧玫瑰。亚瑟就算赶过来找他，也绝对不会请假或翘班。他猜亚瑟一整天都没怎么吃东西。显然酒店的红茶也不合亚瑟的口味，弗朗西斯发现他端起茶杯的时候微微皱了下眉。亚瑟看见弗朗西斯带回来的一大堆东西，只是挑了下眉，就心安理得地接受了。  
弗朗西斯洗完澡出来的时候，见到亚瑟整整齐齐穿着他的三件套，盘坐在床头看书。  
“干嘛穿成这样？”弗朗西斯走过去在他旁边坐下，翻看书的封面。是原文版的《寻回的时光》。弗朗西斯意外地挑起眉毛。  
“我穿上最好的衣服当然是为了自己喜欢。”亚瑟哂笑，“你这家伙要是嫌麻烦就别脱。”  
“怎么会？”弗朗西斯会意地笑了。说完法国人凑过去亲吻亚瑟，拉掉他的领带，熟练地一粒粒拨开那身昂贵西装的扣子。他亲吻亚瑟耳垂的时候问英国佬什么时候去学了法语？亚瑟支吾了一会，最后没好气地说自己偶尔独自一人在家，闲着无聊，反正家里法语书也不少。弗朗西斯沉默几秒，咕哝了句抱歉。亚瑟哼了一声，伸手环住他的脖子给了他一个吻。弗朗西斯抚慰他，一点点进入。那温暖和柔软，就像一团正在燃烧的火，几乎快要将他给灼伤。亚瑟接纳他就像接纳另一部分自己。  
“我很热，亚蒂。”弗朗西斯搂紧亚瑟，“你把我烧成了灰烬。” 

结束以后，弗朗西斯亲吻过亚瑟的额头就让他早点睡，好好休息一晚。亚瑟没再说什么。但他过了很久也没能睡着。月光透过窗帘缝隙漏进屋子，亚瑟端详着弗朗西斯熟睡的脸，在心里想，这个世界上有多少人能够因为他只是皱了下眉头就清楚红茶不合他心意，并为他带回了他最喜欢的。也许只有这么一个法国佬，也许。他总是喜欢照顾别人，被依赖让他感到满足。他不爱说出真实想法，努力装作对别人的误解漠不关心。这个法国男人来到他身边，就像是命运在嘲笑他过去的人生错得有多离谱。他需要被照顾，也渴望被理解；是爱令他意识到自己的勇气和脆弱；是爱令他欣喜若狂，也令他黯然神伤、心生恨意；是爱令他理智又乖张。他渴望这样的爱情和一个合适的恋人。不管怎么说，合适的就是最好的。 

 

爱是火，恨是燃烧的爱。

 

 

-fin- 

 

 

*“我不敢在梦里看到的眼睛”：出自英国诗人艾略特的《空心人》，艾略特取典自但丁的《神曲》，指的是诗人不敢梦见所爱慕的贝雅特丽齐的眼睛，这使但丁想起世俗之爱和自己的不忠；  
*《寻回的时光》：法国作家普鲁斯特《追忆逝水年华》的最后一部；这部巨著共有七部，语法非常复杂，阅读难度很大，对部分读者来说比较枯燥。虽然我觉得很有趣。 

 

 

《复燃》系列到此完结。本来想写一个高大上的关于“爱和欲望”的故事，结果不出所料地被我写成了都市狗血言情喜剧。仅代表我的右手向我的大脑致以深深的歉意（笑）。  
正篇《复燃》完成对整个故事的总体讲述；  
番外《龙舌兰日出》是西仏西线；  
番外《蓝焰》是仏英复合后；  
以上三篇均以弗朗西斯为主线人物。  
番外《爱火》亦然，但旨在提供亚瑟视角的一种解释。  
关于本文所写的故事和感情以及是非对错，我不做多余的解读和思考，一切交给读者。各位从中看到、想到了什么就是什么。最后仍然感谢大家的捧场，谢谢。


End file.
